


NatOnMyWatch

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [360]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Offscreen Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Natasha and Clint message each other about Clint's crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NatOnMyWatch

**Author's Note:**

> _NatOnMyWatch has logged on._

_NatOnMyWatch: Hey._

_HawkHogan: Hi Nat._

_NatOnMyWatch: What’s wrong?_

_HawkHogan: How do you_

_HawkHogan: All I said was Hi Nat._

_HawkHogan: How the hell did you figure something’s wrong?_

_NatOnMyWatch:  ¯\\_( ￣へ￣ )_/¯_

_NatOnMyWatch: So, what’s wrong?_

_HawkHogan: You remember Phil?_

_NatOnMyWatch: Guy you met through Pepper. Real-estate agent, _Really pretty eyes, Adorable smile?__

__HawkHogan: Yeah._ _

__NatOnMyWatch: No. Who’s he?_ _

__HawkHogan: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT._ _

__NatOnMyWatch: Go on._ _

__HawkHogan: I think I like him._ _

__NatOnMyWatch: You already told me that._ _

_HawkHogan: Yeah, but I think I like him,_ like him. _we’re talking about the L word here._

_NatOnMyWatch: You can say Love, Clinton. It won’t bite you._

_HawkHogan: Giving it a name makes it real. I’d rather just call it the L word._

_NatOnMyWatch: You are a child._

_NatOnMyWatch: Why don’t you just ask him out if you like him so much?_

_HawkHogan: Are you crazy?_

_HawkHogan: Did you hit your head while boarding the crazy train?_

_NatOnMyWatch: Okay._

_HawkHogan: Did you get elected Mayor of Crazyville?_

_NatOnMyWatch: I get it._

_HawkHogan: I can’t JUST ask him out. That’s crazy._

_NatOnMywatch: Why is it so crazy?_

_HawkHogan: BECAUSE._

_NatOnMyWatch: Because?_

_HawkHogan: Look at him._

_HawkHogan: Now, Look at me._

_HawkHogan: It’s not exactly difficult to see that he’s way out of my league._

_NatOnMyWatch: Well. It’s difficult for me. Walk me through it._

_HawkHogan: He’s got two degrees. I’m a high school dropout. He has a stable job. I’m barely settled at my new job. _He makes way more in a day than I do in a month._ He speaks 4 different languages fluently. I’m not even sure I speak English right. _

_HawkHogan: Plus, I’m not even sure if he’s interested._

_HawkHogan: Or gay._

_NatOnMyWatch: Everybody knows a degree doesn’t measure anything. And the way I see it, you both have jobs. and you both have incomes. And as long as you two know a language you can both understand, I honestly don’t see the problem._

_NatOnMyWatch: As for the gay thing, based on what you’ve told me about him, you have just as much of a chance as anyone. maybe more._

_HawkHogan: You don’t get it. asking him out is easier said than done. Besides, I don’t really expect anything from him._

_NatOnMyWatch: Then what do you want me to do?_

_HawkHogan: Make my feelings go away. :’(_

_HawkHogan has logged off._

_—_

_HawkHogan: Nat._

_HawkHogan: NAT._

__HawkHogan:_  NATASHA ROMANOV  
_

__HawkHogan:_  I know you’re online.  
_

__HawkHogan:_  N A T A S H A ! ! !  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: What._

__HawkHogan:_  Don’t what me. I’m whatting you.  
_

__HawkHogan:_  As in, What the hell  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: Umm?_

__HawkHogan:_  Don’t try to act all innocent.  
_

__HawkHogan:_  I know what you did.  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: Please. Enlighten me. ‘Coz I have no idea what you’re talking about._

__HawkHogan:_  You broke into his apartment?_

_NatOnMyWatch: Oh. That._

__HawkHogan:_  Don’t you Oh. That. Me. How do you even know where he lives.  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: I’m a Private Investigator Clint. I know how to find someone’s address._

_NatOnMyWatch: So, what did he say?_

__HawkHogan:_  …  
_

__HawkHogan:_  Well.  
_

__HawkHogan:_  After mercilessly teasing me about the fact that I liked him so much that my best friend broke into his apartment just to give him the shovel talk (srsly, wtf, Nat)  
_

__HawkHogan:_  He asked me out.  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: Of course, you said yes?_

__HawkHogan:_  We’re going out Saturday. He says he has something to do on Friday.  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: Oh, yeah. He’s helping me move in next door to his place. Turns out, New York still has great places for cheap._

_HawkHogan:_  Wait.

 _HawkHogan:_  What?

 _HawkHogan:_  Are you serious?

 _HawkHogan:_  When were you going to tell me about this?

_NatOnMyWatch: I just did. You’re free Friday, right? I’ll buy pizza._

__HawkHogan:_  …  
_

__HawkHogan:_  Text me the address.  
_

_NatOnMyWatch: :)_

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/141846218776/reason-why-i-was-gone-so-long-i-love-you-too)


End file.
